My Animal Crossing experience
by 8BitEngineer
Summary: My friend Sam persuades me to buy Animal Crossing: New Leaf, which I didn't have high hopes for, but something entirely different happens! Please R&R and follow to make sure you don't miss a new chapter! If you have any questions, please Private Message me. WARNING: Contains mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it all started

It was a normal morning for me. My brother, Cai was playing his favourite game and I was watching anime. I was on the 30th episode of Death Note. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. It was my friend, Sam. We chatted for a while, then he asked me if me and Cai wanted to go to town in a couple of hours. My parents weren't home and wouldn't be until tomorrow, they were on an anniversary holiday for the weekend. They gave me and Cai $40 between us, so I thought to myself, "Why not?", and that's exactly what I replied. "Where should we meet?" I asked.

"How about by the fountain?"

"All right! Meet you there at 12pm, we'll get some lunch there."

"OK, see you there." I then hung up. There was always something awkward ending a conversation on the phone. Maybe it's because you wait for them to hang up but they are waiting for you to hang up, so it's just silence for 5 seconds. I didn't want that to happen, so I just hung up first. It was 9am, so I got some clothes out of my cupboard, I decided to wear my Legend of Zelda: Tri-Force Heroes shirt because me and my friends like the game, we said that one day when we are older, we would any-percent speedrun the game and get the world record for it. At 11:15am, it was about we started heading up to the bus stop, town was a fair amount of miles away so we went 45 minutes early. The bus finally arrived, I paid for me and Cai to get on, then I got a seat at the back, opened my 3DS, and started playing one of my favourite games, Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX. We got to town at 11:45am, so we had some time to kill. So we just loitered by the fountain for a while, then we saw Sam and his brother, Harry.

"Hi there!"

"Hey!"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, you hungry?"

"All right, let's get some food." Picking what place to go for food wasn't an easy decision, there was a McDonald's very near to us, there was a newly opened Five Guys, I went to a Five Guys in another place, and it was really nice, but I mean come on, $9 for a cheese and bacon burger? It was too expensive for our likings, so we went to a Burger King, just further down the road. We figured it would be as good a Five Guys burgers. After we were done eating, we head to the shopping centre. We didn't look through all the shops, because most of them were just clothes and jewellery shops, we were only really there for two shops, Gamestop and HMV, so we thought it was a good idea to head up there first. The shops were opposite each other, so it didn't matter which one we went in first, be we went in Gamestop, so obviously I head to the Nintendo part first. My friends following me. I checked the Amiibos, I don't even own a Wii U or a new 3DS to use it on, I just enjoy collecting them. Then I checked the 3DS games, none of them really caught my eye because I either owned that game or they just didn't look appealing to me. Then Sam said "Hey Dylan, have you tried Animal Crossing: New leaf?" I saw some commercials for the game, but it just never looked that good to me, but anyway, not to be rude, I said "No. Do you have it?"

"Yeah."

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah, it's really addicting! You should try it, the adverts look really childish, but it's really cool!" Now for some reason, I wanted to try the game, but then all the thoughts going in my mind, "What if it's a bad game?" "What if I waste my money?", but I finally gained enough courage to pick the case up and take it to the till. The line was quite long, but it was December, and Christmas was coming up, so I wasn't complaining. When it was my turn to pay, I was being served by this red haired lady, she served me before, I grabbed my Death Note wallet out my pocket and she said "I like your Death Note wallet." and she showed me her Misa Amane necklace, "That's $24.99." I never got why they put the .99 on the end of it, why not just put $25? Anyway, I paid for it, put the game in my backpack, and went to where Sam and the rest were. They were looking at the Xbox One games. "Dylan! You're here. Lets go to HMV now." Well we only had $10 or so left so I let my brother use it. He bought a Fallout 4 mug. I shouldn't have been surprised, he's been addicted to that game lately. We went to a couple other shops, then Sam asked "Hey, how about you and Cai come over? I can show you my Animal Crossing town, SmashVille." again, I didn't want to be rude so I said "All right, we will," I said, "but there's one problem, I don't have a ride home." Sam happily replied "Don't worry, I'll call my mom, she'll pick us up."

"Thanks." Well, that was one problem sorted. A couple of minutes later, his mom, Tara, came in her pickup truck. She said hi and asked us how we were and all the other questions moms ask. "Just pop your bags in the back, it's only a four seater though, so it'll be a tight squeeze."

"It's alright, I'm used to being confined spaces!" My sense of humour was weird. "Anyway lets get home, we have no time to lose!" We eventually got there, and when I got in, I took my shoes off, hung my hoodie on the stairs, I knew where everything was because I visit their house so often. We then headed upstairs where their rooms are. The thing I noticed was that it was just their rooms up there, so their parents' must be downstairs. Anyway we booted up the Wii U, and shoved Smash Bros into it. I played along using my 3DS as my controller, I never found the Gamecube controller comfortable, nor the Wii U gamepad. So we played a couple of matches, obviously I won most of them, I was pro at Robin, and my skills were only getting better! I always found Smash much more enjoyable with friends than CPU or online, maybe it was because we were all just having a good laugh. Then after a couple of attempts (And fails) at Mario Maker, I decided to try Animal Crossing. So I slipped Smash Bros out the slot, put it into my bag, then grabbed the Animal Crossing cartridge and inserted it into my 3DS. The title screen came up, and I tapped "New game", then suddenly, an icon appeared, it was an illustration of a villager holding a 3DS then an arrow showing the same villager in a village. "Wait… I never got that at the start of my game. Maybe it's something they added, like an update. Lets press it!" So, out of my curiosity, I pressed it, I was quite uncomfortable, slowly moving my stylus closer and closer to it. Kind of like a Mr Bean moment, where he's covering his eyes with one of his hands, but slowly going to do it with the other. I finally pressed it. Suddenly, my arm became pixelated. Very freaked out, only able to just sit there and watch the rest of my body get infected by the pixels. "Dylan!" My brother shouted. "What's happening!?"

"I don't know!" Then my right arm started to disappear, leaving a white glow instead. Surprisingly, it wasn't painful one bit. Everyone was puzzled on what was happening. Then with the rest of my body gone, my head slowly went, leaving me as a white light. Then, all that light went into the 3DS, Cai shouted "WHAT! THE GAME DID THIS?"

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"WAIT… WHA!?" then the game started to appear on screen. Cai pointed out "Look, it's coming up!" A sarcastic Harry said "No crap!" Sam butted in "Be quiet! We will just have to see..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know the truth

I found myself back alive, puzzled how I was still alive. I looked down and saw that I was sitting on a comfy leather seat, which looked like it was for two people. I looked to my left and saw a window, with the outside moving. And to my right, more seats and another window. It was obvious. I was on a train. Then whilst I was looking to the right, I saw a blue figure. It wasn't a human. It was a human like cat, I quickly looked away, but I just couldn't help looking at **it** , then he glanced back at me, I quickly looked away, but it was no use, he know exactly what I was looking at. Then amazingly, he said, "Hey do you mind I sit by you?" I never want to be rude, so I said "Ok, not a big fan of sitting by strangers but I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Don't worry, you can trust me!" He gets off of his seat and walks over to the seat opposite to me. "So I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Rover the Cat-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! You're a cat? And cats can talk? In fact where even am I?"

"Wow, you're really full of questions, aren't you? Well first off, you can talk and move freely, so you must have the cursed copy."

"CURSED!?" everyone shouted. "Yes! Cursed by Katrina herself!"

"Katrina? She's that fortune telling cat, isn't she?" Sam asked.

"Katrina? Hope you don't mind but who is Katrina?"

"She is a fortune telling cat, like me, except of course I can't fortune tell."

"So I'm guessing she can undo this spell or curse?"

"Of course she can, but she only comes around once a year, and she came yesterday, so you have a year of time to kill!"

"A year!?"

"You heard me right."

"I'm doomed..."

"Hey, don't feel bad about it kid. Oh yeah, didn't catch your name!"

"Oh, I am Dylan, how rude of me, asking your name and not telling you mine."

"It's alright, so where are headed to?"

"I don't know, I was just sitting, minding my own buisness, then this happened."

"It's OK, just say a name of a town and it'll be the name."

"Ooh, it's that easy? I'm going to Tuxtown."

"I never heard of that place! Where is that?" He gave me a couple of maps to choose from, and I had no idea what the icons meant, so I randomly picked the third one. "ooh! Looks nice!"

"Thanks!" I then heard a ding. "All residents going to Tuxtown, this is your stop!" A voice from a speaker said. "Well… This is my stop, see you around, Rover."

"Goodbye, Dylan! I'll be sure to stop by at Tuxtown someday!" And I stepped out of the train. I was relieved that the conversation was over, and at the same time, upset that it was. I tried moving, but it was if my feet were stuck to the ground. I just wanted to look at the beautiful scenery. As green as can get grass, perfectly pink peaches, and all standing in front of me, a bunch of friendly looking faces. I was finally able to get a twitch out of my foot, and took three more steps forward. Until I was paralysed by the sound of party poppers, which scared the crap out of me. "WELCOME, MAYOR!" I was confused. Mayor? Was there someone behind me or something? I am a really curious person, so I just had to ask "Um… Who are you talking to?"

"You! You are the new mayor of Tuxtown!"  
"What happened to the old one?"

"He retired." Said an animal which looked like a monkey. "I'm sorry, the train conductor must've called out the wrong town-"  
"No, look! You're on the list!" Said a cute looking cat wearing a helmet. "Oh! Mayor! So sorry I'm late!" Shouted a dog, who was dressed very formal. Panting, trying to catch back her breath from running. "Hello, Mayor Dylan! Let me introduce myself. I'm Isabelle, and I will be your assistant!" This was the cutest dog I have ever seen in my entire life. "Hello, I'm sure you know my name."

"Yes I do, Mayor of Tuxtown, Dylan!" There was no point trying to fight back now, I just went with the flow. "Hi Mayor! I'm Kid Cat, I hope we can become good friends!"

"Hello, my name's Rolf! Hope you like the state the town is in, we spent all of yesterday trying to clean the town for you!"

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" I was flattered.

"Hey there, the name's Butch, just to say, you're looking smart today." Another dog, I thought.

"Thanks, you look fairly smart too."

"And I'm Shari! I hope you enjoy your time in Tuxtown! You are totally going to make this the best town ever!"

"Thanks everyone, I will try my best to improve this town!" I said confidently.

"Now, lets waste no more time and get you to your office!" Isabelle said, and pulled a really cute face. I don't know what's ahead of me, I don't know whether the residents will hate or love me, I don't know whether I will improve Tuxtown or make it worse, what's in store for the future?


End file.
